Hitherto, an anisotropic conductive film obtained by molding a binder resin in which electrically conductive particles are dispersed as an adhesive into a film is used when connecting a rigid substrate such as a glass substrate or a glass epoxy substrate to a flexible substrate or an IC chip or when connecting flexible substrates to each other. When the case of connecting the connecting terminal of a flexible substrate to the connecting terminal of a rigid substrate is described as an example, as illustrated in FIG. 12(A), an anisotropic conductive film 53 is disposed between the regions in which both connecting terminals 52 and 55 of a flexible substrate 51 and a rigid substrate 54 are formed, a buffer material 50 is appropriately disposed on the flexible substrate 51, and the substrates 51 and 54 are heat-pressurized from the top of the flexible substrate 51 by a heating and pressing head 56. By virtue of this, as illustrated in FIG. 12(B), the binder resin becomes fluid to flow out from between the connecting terminal 52 of the flexible substrate 51 and the connecting terminal 55 of the rigid substrate 54 and also the electrically conductive particles in the anisotropic conductive film 53 are pressed and deformed by being sandwiched between the two connecting terminals.
As a result, the connecting terminal 52 of the flexible substrate 51 and the connecting terminal 55 of the rigid substrate 54 are electrically connected to each other via the electrically conductive particles, and the binder resin is cured in this state. The electrically conductive particles that are not present between the two connecting terminals 52 and 55 are dispersed in the binder resin and maintained in the electrically isolated state. By virtue of this, it is possible to achieve electrical conduction only between the connecting terminal 52 of the flexible substrate 51 and the connecting terminal 55 of the rigid substrate 54.